Besaid High
by Starlit Rogue
Summary: The gang is in High School and what happens when Seymore comes in the picture? Chapter 4.
1. Flames

It was the first day at Besaid High. Except for the three new students that transferred from Zanerkand High; Tidus, Gippal, and Wakka were looking around and checking out the girls. Most of the girls were surrounding the boys. They were the top Blitzball players Zanerkand High and their rep fallowed. Wakka then saw a girl dressed in all black walk by. Wakka stood their until Tidus grabbed him and Gippal. When they got out of the circle of girls they quickly got to their first class-P.E. When they got their the teacher, Jecht, was sorting the boys and girls into groups of two to work on the poles {What are those poles that are high and you do circles around?}.  
  
"Tidus, your with Yuna," Jecht told them. Some of the boys made noises to show their disappointment.   
  
"Gippal, your with Rikku." Again they groaned.  
  
"Wakka your with Lulu," ALL the boys groaned. As you can guess because of her rack.  
  
Wakka looked over at his partner and realized that it was the girl that he saw before.  
  
"Now go to your locker rooms!!!!!" Jecht yelled.  
  
As the boys were going into the locker room the boys patted Wakka's back. The whole time the boys were in the locker room boys were saying about how big Lulu's rack is. Wakka got out as soon as he was finished. Wakka walked over to his partner. "Hi."  
  
Lulu looked up. "Here's the deal. If you try anything I'll flame your ass. You get any thoughts then you'll wish you never messed with me," she said coldly.  
  
Tidus walked up to his partner. She looked at him.  
  
"Hi," she said starting to stretch. She looked over to her best friend-Lulu-and saw that Wakka had a surprised look on his face. 'Looks like she gave him his warning.' She giggled.  
  
Gippal walked up to Rikku. "Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said jumping around.  
  
"Get to it," yelled Jecht.  
  
Should I continue? Is it good? Any funny ideas? Well if so tell me. 


	2. Annoyance

I decided to continue the story!!! Yay for me. Thanks to your reviews. I know it's been a long time but here you go!!!  
  
I ALSO DECIDED NOT TO HAVE CHAPPU!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the chars yet. The FFX-2 chars shall be involved too.  
  
3rd POV  
  
Everyone's at their lunch. Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were sitting at a table.  
  
"Settle down Rikku," Paine said as Rikku was jumping in her seat and all she could talk about was this Gippal.  
  
"Sounds like you have a crush on someone, Rikku," Yuna said teasing her cousin.  
  
"NO WAY!!!! He is the most annoying man on the face of the earth!!!" Rikku said as every one at the table chuckled.  
  
Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal were sitting at another table talking.  
  
"So what classes do you have?" Tidus asked both Wakka and Gippal.  
  
"See for your self," Gippal said handing him his schedule.  
  
"We have Chem and Gym together," Tidus said sitting back in his chair. "That's all?!"  
  
"It's better than nothing, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"I guess," Tidus said before a swarm of girls where over their and in their faces.  
  
After school was over Yuna and Rikku started walking home with Gippal and Tidus in front of them.  
  
"You know that girl I was partnered with in Gym?" Gippal asked Tidus with his hands behind his back. Tidus nodded remembering the girl. "I can tell she wants me." Gippal said not knowing Rikku was behind them.  
  
Yuna looked at Rikku shocked as she went right up behind Gippal and slapped his head.  
  
"You idiot!! I don't want you, you sicko?!" Rikku yelled blowing him a cherry.  
  
"Hey their Cid's girl," Gippal said looking at her face. "You have quite the arm their.  
  
Not a long chapter I know but I want to know what couples you want.  
  
Lulu/Wakka  
  
Rikku/Gippal  
  
Yuna/Tidus  
  
Or any others. 


	3. Sleepovers and Mayham

I want to start out thanking all of those who reveiwed.  
  
what!- I'll think about those couples. I may, or I may not.  
  
looney-lass -I'll make the chapters much longer. I realized how shameful these short chapters are.  
  
............ -I'm glad you like the Rikku/Gippal. Their well be more wink wink  
  
Rikku -Don't worry the chapters well be much longer from now on.  
  
BlueEyedDemon1- I'll up date more I promise!  
  
Nataku6- Thanks for the cookie eats cookie I'll add that pairing too!  
  
cyberdemon- I have the next chapter!  
  
Shaan- The chapters are gonna be a hellofalot longer. Also I had almost frogot about that pairing! In this chapter I well have the outfits described. I didn't find any questions just suggestions.  
  
------------  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reveiwed chapter 2!!! You made me get up and write this chapter!  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sleep overs and mayhem  
  
-------------  
  
"You know you like Gippal!" Yuna teased.  
  
"No I don't!" Rikku said offend and disgusted. "He's the most annoying man on the face of the earth! He's self-center and arrogant."  
  
"Careful Rikku. To many words in a sentence might make your brain over heat," Paine said fead up with how Rikku was acting.  
  
"Hey!" Rikku said in a annoyed, whiny tone.  
  
"Be nice you two," Lulu said annoyed at the whole conversation.  
  
"So what happened between you and Wakka during gym?" Rikku said in a suggestive tone.  
  
"Their was just as much going on as you and Gippal," Lulu said annoyed that the conversation was now about her.  
  
"Awww," Rikku said disappointed.  
  
"We should have a sleep over!" Rikku announced.  
  
"Where'd that come from?!" Paine asked.  
  
"That's a good idea Rikku!" Yuna said.  
  
"Come on Lulu!" Rikku asked pulling on Lulu's black shirt.  
  
"Fine," Lulu said giving in.  
  
"You to Paine!" Rikku said, now pulling on her shirt.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just don't pull on my clothes," Paine said taking Rikku's hand off her shirt.  
  
"Since we're gonna have it here we need to go shopping!" Rikku said.  
  
"Okay than lets go!" Yuna said as Rikku shoved people into her red convertible.  
  
Rikku put the petal to the metal and instead of the 20 minutes it takes to get the store it only took 5 minutes. Everyone got out of the car and for a moment was a little wobbly. Upon entering Rikku grabbed a random cart and started singing.  
  
"Sleep over, sleep over, you gotta love a sleep over!" Rikku sang at the top of her lungs, grabbing random chips and junk food. She even grabbed some marshmallows and was eating them as they went along.  
  
"Rikku," Lulu said trying not to catch her on fire.  
  
"Yes?" Rikku asked not hearing the tone in Lulu's voice.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Paine said finishing the conversation.  
  
Rikku stopped singing, but unknown to them Gippal was in the next alse and heard Rikku singing.  
  
"A sleep over," Gippal whispered with a smirk. "To easy!" he said before leaving to pay for his stuff and he left to tell the others.  
  
On the way back to Rikku's house it took almost an hour to get home. The silence was filled with tension. Once inside the house Rikku started jumping up and down again.  
  
"Lets play truth or dare!" Rikku blurted out.  
  
"Why?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Because!" Rikku smiled. "Now everyone sit down!"  
  
The game of truth or dare was enjoyed for an hour and they quit when it became dark outside.  
  
"Movie time!" Rikku yelled.  
  
"First let us change," Yuna said before walking into the bathroom and changing. She walked in the bathroom and changed out of her blue jeans and white shirt and into blue pajamas that had white sheep all over them. Next Paine went in and changed out of her black tank top and black jeans and put the chains that she connected to her jeans into her bag, and changed into a long black shirt and black shorts. Next was Lulu who changed out of her black jeans and black shirt with red and black striped long sleeved shirt and into gray loose pants and a light gray shirt that says 'Do I Look Like I care?' on it. And last was Rikku who changed out of her green jean shorts and red top and into bright pink pj's.  
  
Rikku put in scream and they all watched it while eating chocolate ice cream with small marshmallows with skittles and m&ms ((It's really good trust me!)). After the movie was over they began to set out sleeping bags when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Rikku said in a cheery tone.  
  
"Nice PJ's," The voice replied.  
  
"What? Who is this?" Rikku asked getting a little freaked out.  
  
"You know who I am," the Voice replied.  
  
"I'm hanging up you freak!" Rikku yelled and hung the phone up.  
  
"Who was that?" Yuna asked walking up to Rikku as Lulu and Paine just looked at her funny.  
  
"Wrong number," Rikku said as the phone rang again.  
  
This time Paine answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Tell that bitch not to hang up on me next time!" the voice yelled.  
  
Paine put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Paine yelled.  
  
"That is not important. Look out the window," the voice commanded.  
  
Rikku moved the curtains to look and screamed. Their was blood on the window.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rikku said.  
  
"God had nothing to do with it," the voice said before the door knob started to jiggle.  
  
"Open the door!"  
  
"No way!" Yuna said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Silence  
  
"The key!" the voice said and they all heard the key go in the lock and heard the door become unlocked. The door opened and their was a person in the scream costum. They screamed and ran into the bath room and locked the door. They looked out the window and saw him in the window. They screamed and opened the door to see him their too. Than he or she lifted the mask to see Gippal and than Tidus came up and Wakka came in with a cell phone.  
  
"We had you fooled, ya?" Wakka said laughing before noticing that Lulu had a large flame in her hand.  
  
"Run!" Tidus said as all three men disappeared.  
  
Rikku locked the door after they finished getting the fake blood off the windows.  
  
"Well I think it's time for bed," Lulu said before getting in her sleeping bag soon followed by the others.  
  
-----------  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! - Please RR! Seymore comes in, in the next chapter. Heres a little spoiler!  
  
"Let go of me!" Yuna said trying to get her arm away from his touch.  
  
I'm SO evil! 


	4. Hidden Surprises

In the gym Lulu glared at Rikku, who was laughing hystaricly, as Wakka walked over to Lulu.

"Hey Lu," he said with his hand on his neck.

Lulu gave one last glare at Rikku befor she pulled Wakka into a kis,s who stood shocked. Lulu turned and walked towards Rikku.

"You enjoyed it admit it!" Rikku laughed.

"No," Lulu said very mad before she turned towards the womens locker room.

Wakka didn't notice Gippal walk up behind him.

"So what happened?" Gippal asked.

"I don't know," Wakka said watching her leave.

In chemistry Yuna sat between Lulu and Rikku and sighed as the teacher came into the room. But he had blue hair. This isn't our teacher! Yuna thought to herself as he sat down.

"Hello class. I'm your new teacher Mr. Seymore Guado. You may call me Seymore," He said looking at Yuna with a peircing look. Yuna shivered as a chill ran down her spine. "Your origonal teacher isn't here because he had a little run in with the police and they found that he wasn't who we thought." Most of the class snickered at the comment. "Lets start with chapter 3," Seymore said from his chair. The class turned their books to chapter 3 and began to read.

"Yuna may I see you after class," Seymore asked when the bell rang for lunch. Yuna walked over to Seymore feeling a little uneasy as she watched Lulu and Rikku walk out. "I am amazed at your work you left the teacher," Seymore said standing up.

"Thank you," Yuna said still uncomfortable.

"Your far ahead of the class," Seymore said putting his hand on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna nodded shying away from his cold touch. "I didn't mean to scare you." he said with a cruel smile and he gripped her arm tightly. Yuna looked at him in surprise.

"Let go of me!" Yuna said trying to get her arm away from his touch. His grip tightened until he heard people in the hall.

"No one well believe you," Seymore said before leaving the room.

Yuna ran out a few minutes later and ran to the bathroom and cried in the bathroom til the lunch bell rang.

During lunch Lulu didn't speak to anyone and Rikku kept trying to get Lulu to talk to her as Paine just watched Rikku's attempts.

"Give it up Rikku," Paine said annoyed. Lulu pulled out a book and began to read it.

"Come on Lulu it was only a dare," Rikku whined. Lulu stood up and walked away still reading her book when she bumped into Wakka.

"Sorry," Lulu said taking a step to the side but Wakka grabbed her arm. Lulu looked up at him, Wakka caught his breath as he looked at her eyes and saw they held a look of hurt. "Lu?"

"Let go," Lulu said her voice angry. 

"Whats..." Wakka said before Lulu slapped him accross the face, making him let go of her arm, and she walkedaway. Rikku looked surprised at Lulu's retreting form.

"What have I done?" Rikku asked herself sadly.

After school Rikku ran up to Yuna.

"Where were you?" Rikku asked.

"I was talking with Mr. Seymore," Yuna said not looking at Rikku.

"What about?" Rikku asked in a suggestive tone.

"It's none of your buisiness," Yuna said. Rikku stopped bugging Yuna on the way home.

Sorry it took so long to up date. I've been busy and I had writter's block. But the next chapter should be out soon. Hopefully by January 10th.

Thanks to all who reveiwed!! It was great to hear from you! 


End file.
